kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullbottles
are the sample bottle-like collectible devices used by the transformation gear in Kamen Rider Build.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/fullbottle/ Conversely, a Bottle without any power is known as an Overview Fullbottles contain the purified Nebula Gas from the Smash. Sento Kiryu created the Build Driver to use them in order to transform into Kamen Rider Build. After Build defeats a Smash, he uses an Empty Bottle to absorb the gas from the victim, causing the Bottle to swell and gain a black spiderweb pattern. Through a mysterious power held by Misora Isurugi and a modified microwave machine in nascita's basement, the harmful properties are purified, leading to the creation of a Fullbottle which can then be used by Build. Before undergoing the purification process, the contents of an unpurified Bottle can be poured upon the victim, transforming them back into a Smash. Functionality Two Fullbottles are used at once in the Build Driver, one organic and one inorganic. Any pair of organic and inorganic Fullbottles can be used to create a , but each Fullbottle has a with another one, creating a perfect combination of powers. If they are used together, they create an especially powerful Best Match form. Kamen Rider Claws uses only the Dragon Fullbottle to transform, by inserting it into an adapter called the ClawsDragon, and inserting it into the Build Driver. Night Rogue and Blood Stalk use Fullbottles to transform by inserting them into the Transteam Gun. Fullbottles may be inserted into certain weapons such as the Drill Crusher or Beat Clawser to activate special finisher attacks. The Lion Fullbottle is used to turn the BuildPhone from phone to bike mode. Fullbottles can also be utilized to give their users in civilian form temporary superhuman abilities by shaking them. (Ex. The Rabbit Fullbottle gives Sento temporary super speed and agility to evade attacks.) List of Fullbottles : Used by Build to Best Match with Tank and access RabbitTank Form. Gives the user increased agility and speed. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Diamond and access GorillaMond Form. Extracted from the Strong Smash. Gives the user superhuman strength. * : Used by Build to Best Match with either Gatling to access HawkGatling Form, or Medal to access a form themed after Kamen Rider OOO. Extracted from the Flying Smash. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Comic and access NinninComic Form. Extracted from the Mirage Smash. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Rocket and access RocketPanda Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Shoubousha and access FireHedgehog Form. Extracted from the Needle Smash. Gives the user a spike weapon for melee combat. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Soujiki and access LionCleaner Form. Also used to turn the BuildPhone into the Machine Builder when inserted. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Densha and access KaizokuRessha Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Light and access OctopusLight Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Lock and access KeyDragon form. Also used by Claws to access his main form. Extracted from the Burn Smash. Allows the user to punch with incredible strength. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Robot and access PhoenixRobo Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Sumaho and access SumahoWolf Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Keshigomu and access UniRaser Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Gold and access GoldScorpion Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with UFO and access ToraUFO Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Jet and access KujiraJet Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Watch and access TurtleWatch Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Pyramid and access ShikaMid Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Senpuki and access KirinCyclone Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Sukebo and access PenguinSkater Form. * : Used by Night Rogue to transform with the Transteam Gun. * : Used by Blood Stalk to transform with the Transteam Gun. * : Used by Kamen Rider Rogue to transform. KRBu-Rabbit Full Bottle.png|Rabbit Fullbottle KRBu-Gorilla Full Bottle.png|Gorilla Fullbottle KRBu-Taka Full Bottle.png|Taka Fullbottle KRBu-Ninja Full Bottle.png|Ninjya Fullbottle KRBu-Panda Fullbottle.png|Panda Fullbottle KRBu-Harinezumi Full Bottle.png|Harinezumi Fullbottle KRBu-Lion Full Bottle.png|Lion Fullbottle Kaizoku_Full_Bottle.jpg|Kaizoku Fullbottle Octopus_Full_Bottle.jpg|Octopus Fullbottle Dragon_Full_Bottle.jpg|Dragon Fullbottle PhoenixFullBottle.jpg|Phoenix Fullbottle WolfFullBottle.jpg|Wolf Fullbottle UnicornFullBottle.jpg|Unicorn Fullbottle ScorpionFullBottle.jpg|Scorpion Fullbottle ToraFullBottle.jpg|Tora Fullbottle KujiraFullBottle.jpg|Kujira Fullbottle TurtleFullBottle.jpg|Turtle Fullbottle ShikaFullBottle.jpg|Shika Fullbottle KirinFullBottle.jpg|Kirin Fullbottle PenguinFullBottle.jpg|Penguin Fullbottle KRBu-Bat Fullbottle.png|Bat Fullbottle CobraFullBottle.png|Cobra Fullbottle CrocodileCrackFullbottle.jpg|Crocodile Crack Fullbottle - Inorganic= * : Used by Build to Best Match with Rabbit and access RabbitTank Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Gorilla and access GorillaMond Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Taka and access HawkGatling Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Ninjya and access NinninComic Form. Extracted from the Square Smash. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Panda and access RocketPanda Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Harinezumi and access FireHedgehog Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Lion and access LionCleaner Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Kaizoku and access KaizokuRessha Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Octopus and access OctopusLight Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Dragon and access KeyDragon Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Phoenix and access PhoenixRobo Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Wolf and access SumahoWolf Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Unicorn and access UniRaser Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Scorpion and access GoldScorpion Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Tora and access ToraUFO Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Kujira and access KujiraJet Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Turtle and access TurtleWatch Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Shika and access ShikaMid Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Kirin and access KirinCyclone Form. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Penguin and access PenguinSkater Form. KRBu-Tank Full Bottle.png|Tank Fullbottle KRBu-Diamond Full Bottle.png|Diamond Fullbottle KRBu-Gatling Full Bottle.png|Gatling Fullbottle KRBu-Comic Full Bottle.png|Comic Fullbottle KRBu-Rocket Fullbottle.png|Rocket Fullbottle Fire_Force_Full_Bottle.jpg|Shoubousha Fullbottle KRBu-Soujiki Full Bottle.png|Soujiki Fullbottle Ressha_Full_Bottle.jpg|Densha Fullbottle Light_Full_Bottle.jpg|Light Fullbottle Lock_Full_Bottle.jpg|Lock Fullbottle RobotFullBottle.jpg|Robot Fullbottle SumahoFullBottle.jpg|Sumaho Fullbottle KeshigomuFullBottle.jpg|Keshigomu Fullbottle GoldFullBottle.jpg|Gold Fullbottle UFOFullBottle.jpg|UFO Fullbottle JetFullBottle.jpg|Jet Fullbottle WatchFullBottle.jpg|Watch Fullbottle PyramidFullBottle.jpg|Pyramid Fullbottle SenpukiFullBottle.jpg|Senpuki Fullbottle SukeboFullBottle.jpg|Sukebo Fullbottle - Power-Up= * : Used by Build to access his upgrade form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form. Rabbit_Tank_Sparkling.jpg|Rabbit Tank Sparkling Fullbottle - Legend Rider= * : Used to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. * : Used with the Game Fullbottle to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. * : Used with the Doctor Fullbottle to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. * : Used with the USB Memory Fullbottle to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Double. * : Used with the Tantei Fullbottle to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Double. * : Used with the Taka Fullbottle to access a form themed after Kamen Rider OOO. * : Used with the Rocket Fullbottle to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Fourze. EA_Full_Bottle.jpg|Ex-Aid Fullbottle Doctor_Full_Bottle.jpg|Doctor Fullbottle Game_Full_Bottle.jpg|Game Fullbottle Tantei_Full_Bottle.jpg|Tantei Fullbottle USB_Full_Bottle.jpg|USB Memory Fullbottle MedalFullBottle.jpg|Medal Fullbottle YujouFullBottle.jpg|Yujou Fullbottle - Miscellaneous= * : Used by Build to Best Match with Cake. * : Used by Build to Best Match with Santa Claus. Santa Claus Fullbottle.jpg|Santa Claus Fullbottle Cake Full Bottle.JPG|Cake Fullbottle }} Unused Fullbottles and Best Matches Hacking the pin combinations on the DX Build Driver toy reveals sounds for Fullbottles and Best Matches currently not set to be used as real forms or toys. * & F1: "Are you Ready? Onsoku no Teiou! F1Saurus! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Dokusou Hunter! SameBike! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Reikyaku no Trap Master! SpiderCooler! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Mitsurin no Scoop King! BeetleCamera! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Samayou Chouinryoku! MagGhost! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Jounutsu no Senpuuki! RoseCopter! Yeahhh!" *'Bat' & : "Are you Ready? Ankou no Kidoubou! BatEngine! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Shinkai no Shigotojin! HachiMarine! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Chounutsu Tairiku! SaiDryer! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Hachimitsu High Vision! KumaTerebi! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Yakki no Daibakuon! DogMic! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Mizugiwa no Denpa yarou! CrocodiCon! Yeahhh!" * & : "Are you Ready? Soukou Genki! CupEnergy! Yeahhh!" * & Ex-Aid: "Are you Ready? Batchi Level Up! GhostEx-Aid! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6Gy2neNH2g * & : "Are you Ready? Kajitsu no Top Gear! GaimDrive! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hNZDW0kBaY * & : "Are you Ready? Maho no Uchu Ryoko! FourzeWizard! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5K5dzKVZsM * & Densha: "Are you Ready? Den-O! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_GTqvlFGAo *'Camera' & : "Are you Ready? Decade! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7_FdO6I9x4 * & Diamond: "Are you Ready? Wizard! Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9sEmTJTB1c * & Lock: "Are you Ready? Gaim! Orenji Āmuzu: Hanamichi on Stage! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GITFCStEoQ * & F1: "Are you Ready? Drive! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDLiyaI_Uao *'Obake' & : "Are you Ready? Ghost! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_lqvaJi9JE * & : "Are you Ready? Nichiasa Saikou! Super Hero Time! Yeahhh!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0QRaBfLBO0 * & : "Are you Ready? Kikaijikake no Touginjou! ButtobaGanba! Yeahhh!" Notes *The Fullbottle's name is a pun on the Japanese word for "shake" (振る furu). *The Fullbottle combinations of Organic and Inorganic are similar to the Mechanical Army monsters of Destron in Kamen Rider V3. *This is the first time in which the Legend Rider gimmick is comprised of multiple items. Rather than having one rider represented in a single bottle, the Legend Rider Fullbottles are a fusion of Legend Riders' motifs. *Design-wise, the method of reading the Fullbottles in the DX Build Driver, as well as the inclusion of standby music, is identical to the use of Shift Cars in the Shift Brace from Kamen Rider Drive. **The way the Driver announces each Fullbottle on insertion is similar to the Astroswitches when inserted into the Fourze Driver from Kamen Rider Fourze. *The concept of having an impure/pure form to the Fullbottles draws a parallel with the Gaia Memories from Kamen Rider W. In addition, the Kamen Riders of both series are only able to use the refined version of their respective collectible device. **Similar to long-term use of the Dopant Memories, Fullbottles are capable of imparting related abilities to civilians, but only when shaken, and the effect is temporary. *Build absorbing the essence of a Smash into an Empty Bottle brings to mind how Gashacon Bugvisors are used to absorb the remains of a Bugster virus from the previous season. **The method of sealing a Smash's essence is similar, to an extent, to sealing an Undead in a blank Rouze Card from Kamen Rider Blade, but while sealed Undead generally gave Riders new attacks, absorbed Smash essences give Build new forms, similar to Category Jack and King Undeads. *Fullbottles adding an announcement to a compatible pairing, while yielding more power than with a random pairing, is similar to the Combos from Kamen Rider OOO. **Future Best Match forms require Fullbottles that are yet to be obtained, just as most of the Combos were unavailable from the start until the required Medals were obtained (and then lost). **The concept of a more compatible pairing between a set of Fullbottles is similar to the Half-Changes of Kamen Rider W. ***Curiously, Double and OOO are the first two legend Riders (aside from Ex-Aid) to have confirmed Fullbottles sets as well Best Match combinations based on them. *Though the Fullbottles have Best Matches labeled on them already, Build himself doesn't appear to know which is a Best Match until he creates it. However, Ryuga pointed out the Best Matches are known on the labels within the show, making Build's case of Best Match ignorance a mere mental oversight. Appearances Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Arsenal (Build)